


i'll be waiting for you

by phantomlistener



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlistener/pseuds/phantomlistener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of another assignment leads to a mutual lowering of defences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be waiting for you

She'd never imagined it could be like this.

Their human forms were unnatural but realistic. She didn't remember ever having looked at Steel in quite this way before, a hot-blooded appreciation of the way he looked and moved. And certainly she'd never sat and imagined what her partner would look like without his sombre suit, or how he'd touch her, and hold her, and look at her.

This body stirred feelings in her, made her imagination run wild in a way that had never happened before.

She'd never stopped to consider whether he felt the same. It barely mattered - after all, her dreams were her own.

So when, in the silence after another successful assignment, Steel wordlessly raised a hand to her cheek, she leaned in to it and let her emotion flow through their mutual link. He looked at her, remote, but his eyes communicated a growing longing that his pride would never allow him to speak.

Sapphire sighed and stepped closer. The unguarded expression in his eyes was as much of an invitation as she'd ever get; slowly, with almost careful tenderness, she reached for him.

He said nothing but she felt his relief through their bond as he almost collapsed against her. There was nobody to see this moment of weakness, nobody to wonder at the care with which they supported each other, nobody to watch as their carefully maintained professional relationship crumbled in the space of seconds.

In all the time they'd worked together, she had never known Steel so alive. Their bond hummed with energy, and it felt as if every touch of his hands left searing burns on her skin. She would have been frightened but his voice was in her head, whispering her name over and over again, and she found it impossible to find fear in anything that created the obvious tenderness he was radiating.

After the near-disaster of their assignment the contact was both maddening and reassuring. As her partner's hands slipped underneath the entirely needless human clothes they wore, Sapphire realised that she had never wanted anything quite as much.

And the dry voice in her brain that suddenly knew every thought that crossed it echoed her thought with a murmur of appreciation.


End file.
